


what the hell-

by dirtytwinklou



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Season 15, WTF, spoilers?, what the literal fuck, why
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27641098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dirtytwinklou/pseuds/dirtytwinklou
Summary: uh😡
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	what the hell-

**Author's Note:**

> i hate it here

WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK WHAT THAT FINALE????? IF THEY KNEW IT WOULD BE WORSE THEN THE GOT FINALE WHY THE HELL DID THEY KEEP IT???

DID JACK SAVE CAS??? IS THAT HOW they BUILT DEANS HEAVEN??? WAS CAS IN HIS HEAVEN BC I LOVE BOBBY BUT WHY WAS BOBBY IN HIS HEAVEN I GET THAT DEAN LOVES HIS ONLY PROPER DAD BUT UH WHAT??? AND WHAT HAPPENED TO MIRACLE DID SAM KEEP THE PUPPY?? WAS CAS THERE BUT OFF SCREEN?? WHERE WAS EVERYONE ELSE? WHERE WAS EILEEN?? WHO TF DID SAM MARRY AND WHY WASNT IT EILEEN?? WHO THOUGHT SAMS GET UP WAS GOOD FOR AN OLD MAN HE LOOKED LIKE RICHIE TOZIER IN THE SECOND IT MOVIE BUT OLD I HATE IT HERE.

WHY DID THEH DO A FOREHEAD TOUCH WITH SAM AND DEAN??? WOULDA BEEN ADORABLE BC BROTHER BUT SOME WEIRD PEOPLE SHIP THEM SO LIKE TF??? LITERALLY THE FINALLY IS BAD ONLY IN*EST SHIPPERS LIKE IT YIKES. WHY DID THEY ONLY ELT SAM BE HAPPY THATS ALL DEAN EVER TRIED TO DO WAS KEEP sam ALIVE AND HAPOY WHY DIDNT HE GET A HAPPY RELAXED RETIRED LIFE ON EARTH??? WHY DIDNT JACK GET TO BRINGN CAS BACK?? THIS WAS SO FUCKING CRUEL!! 

CAS DESERVED A BETTER ENDING LIKE HOLY FUCK?? DEAN DESERVES A BETTER ENDING??? LIKE THE QUEERBAITING WAS TRASH?? FUCK SPN WRITERS. LIKE??? i will never eve accept this ending i’ll take whatwe fic endings because we can write better then the writers like fuck them. and really killing dean with vampires??? he knows fully well how to fight him that was so fucking dumb i understand why jensen didn’t like the ending i’m so angry i’m sobbing they literally ruined 15 years of art in the last two episodes and i’m so angry. but like if u liked that ending i’m just gonna assume ur homophobic or like fetishizing gay incest. idc i’m gunna assume that.

also dean spent his whole life since he was FOUR taking care of sam and putting his wants & needs above his own protecting him from john and spn really had only sam get to live a full happy life wtf kinda way of honoring a main character's story is that after 15 seasons. wow trash. dean deserves better.

supernatural really didn’t deserve jensen, misha jared or alex wow okay. 

sorry i needed to rant and cry somewhere enjoy !!! 🙃

**Author's Note:**

> did i mention i want to eat andrew dabb bc i do


End file.
